greatgalacticwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Character profiles U.M.R.C staff
All regular main characters of the comic series "The U.M.R.C. Project". Unregulary appearing side characters excluded, for famous and other important personalities see Notable persons of Earth alliance Staff U.M.R.C. Olivia Johnson Born 16th may, 2962 in Fall River,Massachusetts, earth. Studied 2982 Exo-culture in Harvard, teached by professor Shannon Ocean, father of the Mysterion research. 2987, she founded the Universal Mysterion research center and was CEO of it. In 3000, the earth government took the company and reorganisated it as subdepartment of the E.D.D. . Johnson got back a leading position months later. 3002 she left the U.M.R.C.. Olivia was married with Mark Johnson between 2985-3000. They had no children. She is an intelligent, strong and fierce woman, who often works more than living own desires. Her fascination for alien cultures developed in university and is grounded on an accident of her younger brother Timmy, who died by an alien encounter. Professor Mortimer M. Bishop Born 29th june, 2954 in London. Professor for sociology and exo-culture, studied in Harvard and London 2974-2978, worked as assistant of the famous professor Shannon Ocean 2979-2984, who created the Interstellar open mysterion database, the basement of the U.M.R.C. project. 2987 he joined the U.M.R.C. as expert for alien cultures. Bishop is known as intelligent but introverted man with big trust in mankind. He always keeps a clear mind without predjudices against other cultures. Carl Meyer Born 2964 in NEOLakeville, Minnesota. Married with Ruby Meyer and leader of the construction/development department of the U.M.R.C. since 2990. He learned everythign about technology from his father Jonathan Meyer, who owned a robotic manufactury in Minnesota. He's adventurous, liberal and always in love for his work. Frank LaGros Born as Francois Luis LaGros 23rd April 2956 in the New Paris colony on Saturn moon Titan. Studied engineering on Titan academy of technology. He joined the UMRC in 1991 as engineer, since 1996 he leads its department of technology reconstruction labs. He's known as feisty man with a big heart who often works too much. Mark Devine Born 2947 in Austin, Texas as son of a catholic priest. After a study of theology he changed his interests to engineering. Between 2972-2984 he worked in the development department of Lunar spaceyards on the moon, in 2985 he joined an exchange program for scientists and worked on a Blacktron spacestation. 2987 he became leader of the analyse department of the U.M.R.C. He was married once but divorced. He's known to be a religious man in general and often critisizing liberal politics. He's member of the earth rebublican party and later supports the right winged "coffee party". Mark and the chief are some kind of friends though both are more isolated from the rest of their team. The chief Born 6th november, 2943 on spacestation New Istanbul II. , Proxima Centauri system. Analyst for weapon technology, tactics and special project coordinator at the U.M.R.C. . As former captain of the L.M.S. Explorer, a rock raider mining corporation spaceship, he crashed on an unexplored planet and survived with his crew for more than a year. The story made him a popular hero for earth media propaganda but the traumatising events also changed him forever. His marriage with Kathryn Walker was divorced and alcoholism became a problem. After a therapy he joined the U.M.R.C. in Iowa and use his knowlegde from the hard fight for surviving from his former space missions to analyse Mysterion tactics. After his exwife Kathryn was killed on Ifrith in 3000, his alcoholism got him back down, later he became addicted to the drug "Mysto". Doctor Martin Koch Born 4th september, 2954 in Potsdam, Germany, earth. Expert of exo-and microbiology, leader of the medical department of the U.M.R.C. in Iowa since 2989. Studied Microbiology 2976-2981 in NeoBerlin; study of exobiology in the calakian science institute in Vienna between 2983-2987. Dr. Koch is a charismatic man with desire for history, chess and ethic dilemmas. Doctor Chase Born January 12th, 2976 in San Francisco, earth. Studied emergency surgery 2995-2999 in Seatlle. Since 2999 he's medical assistant in the U.M.R.C. in Iowa. When not working, he's watching way too many old television series and shows or playing fantasy football and pen & paper roleplaygames with his friends. Jennifer "Jenny" Anne Beau Born 12th august, 2973 in DesMoines, Iowa. Staffmember of human resources department and resource coordination of the U.M.R.C. in Iowa. Jennifer loves music from James Brick and her favourite flowers are daffodils. She's the emotional heart in the U.M.R.C.. Assistant #1 & Assistant #2 Born 25th january 2971 in Des Moines, Iowa. The 2 best friends visited the same schools and both became IT-administrators and office assistants in the U.M.R.C. after a study of computer sciences. While #1 is a funny, life-affirming nerd, #2 is a more pessimistic zynical nerd. They are often seen together in freetime in various clubs of Des Moines, cinemas or just watching reality tv-shows together at home. Crew of the L.S.S. Beko/L.S.S. Mewton Captain Josh Carnway Born March 22th 2966 in Vancouver, Kanada, earth. 2986 he failed the test for the earth alliance navy command academy, 2987-2989 he was trained as navigator and civil space commander for interstellar transports at the Lunar shipyards. 2989 he was hired as navigator of the L.S.S. Beko and later in 2993 became captain and 3000 for the L.S.S. Mewton. Since the explosion of the planet of death he counts as dead. Josh always dreamed of beeing an adventurer and explorer of new worlds and new civilisations. His father left the family early and at school he was a nerd watching old sci-fi television series instead of having a party life like everyone else. He is humanist and believes in a positive future but when in danger, he's also a brave commander and able to defend himself and his crew. Commander Calak Born: unkown Science and 1st officer of the L.S.S. Beko (until 3000); Science and 1st officer of the L.S.S.Mewton (3000); Captain L.S.S. Mewton (since 3001) Calak is an intelligent but low emotional Calakian who studied on a Calakian science fleet before migrate to earth. There he worked for the calakian science institute in Vienne 2970-2988. He joined the U.M.R.C.project 2989 as scientist, his main qualifications are quantum theory, exo-culture and history. Lieutenant LeGonze Born 20th may, 2967 in Brussel, Belqique, earth. Pilot of the L.S.S. Beko (until 3000); Pilot of the L.S.S. Mewton (since 3001) LeGonze worked 10 years for the earth alliance 3nd fleet and got a military training. In 2995, he joined the civil crew of the L.S.S. Beko. He is married with Emma LeGonze and became father of Anne LeGonze in 3001. His best friend is the martian Vega. Lieutenant Vega Born 3rd Gre~tharan 2972 on Delta Pavonis III. Died 11th september, 3001. Vega was communication and sensory officer of the L.S.S. Beko and the L.S.S. Mewton between 2996-3001. Best friend of Lt. LeGonze and a funny crewman with an open mind. Lieutenant Wu Born 3rd july, 2966 in Wuhan, China, earth. Since 3000 crewman of the L.S.S. Mewton as 2nd communication and sensory officer and leader of ship security. Since 3001 1st communication and sensory officer. Lieutenant Wu is an introverted character, disciplined and harsh, always doing his commands. Not much private is known. Lieutenant Tom Martin Born 6th June, 2981 on an octan transport in empty space. Shuttle pilot and "Blue-man" crewmember of the L.S.S. Mewton in 3000. Died on a mission by an explosion of his control panel. Ensign Carl Born 1956 in Corronia, Mars. He joined the L.S.S. Beko in 2995 as crewman and later the L.S.S. Mewton. In 3001 he was promoted to Ensign. He died in the battle of september 11th, 3001 against the mysterion fleet. Ensign Walter Born in 2972 in Thonothor city, Alpha Centauri Prime. He joined 2998 the L.S.S. Beko and later the L.S.S. Mewton as sensory officer. Ensign Weaver Born 23rd august 2978 in Guineve, earth. He Joined the L.S.S. Mewton in 3000 as science adept. Doctor Prox Born unkown Medical officer of the L.S.S. Mewton. While he's not talking much not much is known about him.